tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Goliath
History There is little to say about Goliath, for his history is connected to a will-be ex Autobot named Tarnish, who is a distant brother of Bulkhead. Tarnish is a tinkerer and scientist like Wheeljack, and could be consdered a rival. He decided to create Goliath once he got to Earth, hiding out for a while until he sent a more intact version of his project to NEST. Of course, he never fully explained what plans he had for it, as they were a bit complicated. Goliath was designed to be strictly a warrior drone, one that followed the Autobot's orders specifically and never challenged outside influence. However, when more of the programming was complete, Tarnish underestimated how much violence he permitted in the restrictions of his programming. Tarnish had tried to give him an even mix of weapons and battle abilities design wise, and he wanted to keep the Con emotionless for a good reason. The programming involved a somewhat different objective. He was designed to be emotionless for the sake of battle, to make up for what Tarnish lacked. Tarnish also cooperated wiht KARR to generate advanced nanoskin, and he also helped determine a good alternate mode for the drone so he wouldn't have to worry about picking one, as it had certain size limitations because of one of Goliath's trump cards: ten shape shifting/tripple changer drones that act as a getsalt--which transform into either grayish bullet proof motorcycle drones that are about the size of the motorcycle sisters' alternate modes, or small Predator drones (stealthy unmanned aircraft). Their mech forms are small but agile, about 8 feet tall, and are gray like Goliath's forms. Even though Goliath technically has a laser core with a spark like device, he technically doesn't require energon to survive--instead, it only improves his funcitonability. He is basically a drone like the original KARR and KITT, thus allowing him to operate with out these things for a certian amount of time. Tarnish prides in his creation, and knows he is currently nearing completion. However, Goliath is developing a mind of his own more rapidly than anticipated, and his body is already thinking of awakening early. Current Happenings Goliath is away from base against Tarnish's orders, and has gone on a bit of a killing spree in the West with Decepticon Silentkill. Personality Goliath is pretty cold, sinister, quiet and violent. He’s serious and prideful, and isn’t very wacky at all unlike his creator. In fact, he's quite emotionless since he's technically a drone! He’s fairly level headed most of the time unless you get him angry, which is pretty rare. Goliath can control his temper well, but his wrath is pretty dangerous if you get him angry enough. Goliath can get frustrated like anyone, but it’s very rare to see him reveal any kind of soft spot. No one who's met him is sure he even has one. Goliath is reckless and will challenge anyone, even other Decepticons if it comes down to it, though he usually leans away from doing that if the situation favors that option. He's definitely not evasive or cowardly--he'll do whatever it takes to get stuff done, even if it means leaving a trai lof destruction (and blood in some cases!) in the process. Goliath is sinister with a sick sense of humor. He loves suffering and pain, though of course he himself doesn't like it as much. Goliath isn't necessarily a massocist persay either, but he does like to see energon/blood spill when he can get it. Goliath respects his leaders and his creator, and will usually follow orders with out disobeying or deviating, though if he sees a new, alternate option or better opportunity, he will take it with out question, which is something he picked up from KARR and Tarnish. Goliath will seek revenge where needed as well, and you usually have to do something really crazy to scare him off completely. These things include things that may cause him to lose status or pride, cost him something he currently values for himself or anyone he works with, etc. Quotes *"I'll give you a ride, but it could cost you your life." *"Destroy!" Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Tarnish (creator) Friends *silentkill Neutrals *Tarnish *Olivia Erickson (Tarnish's daughter) Enemies *the autobots, humans, the techno organics Strengths and Skills *Fighting wise: His form and the secret he bears. Like KITT and KARR, it’s incredibly durable, if not more so. Golaith's AC130 Gunship mode is not your tpyical aircraft. It's completely covered in the same nanomachines as KI3T and KARR's. Being strong willed and fairly maneuverable, Goliath is hard to bring down in either forms, especially when you add in all that firepower! Weaknesses and Flaws **Goliath is so sure of his strength that sometimes it gets the better of him. While he knows his vehicle form is not the most versatile out there, he still knows how to fight well with what he has. However, he’s reckless and violent, and sometimes if he’s not careful he can leave himself open. **Fighting wise, Goliath also isn’t as agile as he would like to be, ESPECIALLY in his vehicle form. * Goliath is not completely invincible as it may first appear. His nanomachines have limits for one. More details on what his form contains and what his weapons are will be explained shortly.Goliath is not exactly an experienced hacker. Additionally, if one can slow down the replicating nanomachines, Golaiths shell becomes much weaker. Weapons Alternate Mode Weaponry *Energon powered 30 mm GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling-type canon att: # Hardpoints: 11 (8× under-wing and 3× under-fuselage pylon stations) with a capacity of 16,000 lb (7,260 kg) and provisions to carry combinations of: *Drones (which are the secret mentioned, they have a small Predator form or a black covered motorcycle drone as well, with hidden laser weaponry). Five are on the left wing where rockets are usually placed in groups of pods, and five are on the right wing. Their predator form may be small, but their motorcycle mode can replicate the nanomachines into vehicles a bit smaller than Arcee (about 8 feet tall). *Missiles: o 2× AIM-9 Sidewinders air-to-air missiles for self-defense o 8× AGM-65 Maverick air-to-surface missiles *Bombs (a mix of the following) o Mk 77 incendiary bombs o BLU-1, BLU-27/B Rockeye II, Mk20, BL-755 and CBU-52/58/71/87/89/97 cluster bombs o Paveway series of Laser-guided bombs o Wind Corrected Munitions Dispenser (A-10C) *Other: o SUU-42A/A Flares/Infrared decoys o Lockheed Martin Sniper XR & LITENING targeting pods (A-10C) or Cybertronian form Weaponry *Missiles (located at his sides) *Mech-sized version of a double bladed Kurasigama *Energon wrist blades *Left arm can shift into a the alternate mode's .30 mm gattling gun (which is a lot like Twister's). Left wrist blade cannot be used when this is activated. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Dialog color code: 8000000 (maroon, bold) *Custom title: Tarnish's creation *Holoform face claim: Christopher Judge from Stargate SG1 *Theme song: Instruments of Destruction *Other theme songs: *Without emotion by Combichrist Bodies by Drowning Pool Destroy all by Static X Judgement Day by D Devils Master of the Universe by Sick Puppies STATS Skills: Goliath doesn’t particularly specialize in anything, he’s similar to Blackout that way. Instinctive: he’ll use his drones as an extra pair of eyes and extensions of his body the same way Blackout uses Scorponok (only his drones can’t go underground). Strength: 7 (he’s smaller than Blackout) Intelligence: 8 (being artificially intelligent, Goliath is very smart, but it depends on how he uses what he’s got!) Courage: 10 (he’ll do whatever it takes to get something done no matter how he feels, simply ‘cause he’s incapable of emotion, unlike the other AI vehicles) Firepower: 7 (hey, he’s an A10!) Speed: 9 (A10’s are rather slow, but he’s faster than helicopters) Rank: 4 Endurance: 6 Skill: 6